GoodBye Forever
by Lynn666
Summary: A one-shot about Leena's untimely death and Serge saying good-bye forever. Rated PG to be safe. (May add more chapters later)


Forgotten Memories  
  
Ch. 1: Leena's Death  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Crono Cross's characters or any of the other stuffs.  
  
A/n: I thought this would make a really cool fic and I got the idea when I was reading a Vincent/Tifa fic. Weird huh? Well any ways sorry for all those Leena fans but she's dead. But Kid's not. Well not yet at least. I dunno. I just wanted to get this down before I forgot it. So here goes nothing! PLEASE REAd AND REVIEW! ~^_^~  
Death must claim us all, no matter how we live our lives or the courses of action that we take within them.  
  
"The young maiden has passed, but her tender kindness will be remembered by all those who new her and loved her," Radius began.  
  
All of the mourners for Leena of Arni Village bowed their heads. The funeral was taking place in the middle of the village. The cart had been moved and in its stead was a bed surrounded by flowers of pale pink and purple. Leena, who was holding a bundle of flowers lie on the bed. Her red hair rest around her pale cold face that once held so much color and beauty.  
  
"But do not mourn, for Leena's spirit has gone to a better place away from sadness and war," Radius continued in a deep unfaltering voice.  
  
Leena wore a dress of white silk (if they had silk) that scooped somewhat low to the chest and down her arms to her wrists, rippled the curves of her body down to her uncovered feet.  
  
"-Away to a place of peace and happiness where her soul can rest forever more."  
  
The mourners lifted their heads. Serge looked to the sky. Gulls flew overhead and the sun shone down to the earth giving it a warm summers day glow. The waves softly hit the pillars that held the pier not too far away.  
  
Serge walked to one of the corners of Leena's resting place. Three other men went to lift the bed. Together the men carried Leena to the pier and softly set her down at the end of the docks. In front of her floated a canoe, meant to carry her to her final resting place in the sea. A line of mourners was formed behind her. Each mourner going to tell Leena his or her last words before she sailed to the unknown.  
  
Once Serge reached his turn, for he was the last, he kneeled down next to Leena's body. The sea breeze blew, moving Leena's red bangs onto her pale face. He reached down close to her and brushed the hair away with his finger. Her pale face was cold to the touch. He looked to the sky, hoping that it may tell her, instead of him. It broke his heart to see her there, dead, ready to float away to the unknown like his mother did. He didn't want to let go of her and the memories they had together.  
  
~FLASHBACK~ Leena sits on the sand in front of the waves rolling in and out, in and out. Serge stands next to her staring off into the distance.  
  
"The sea never changes, does it? Its been rolling in and out, like this, since long before we were born. It's been rolling here for eternity it seems. It's probably seen many things. Heard many things. It'll probably keep rolling in and out, in and out, long after our lifetime, without a single change. Hey Serge, remember when we used to sit and talk like this when we were kids? With the gentle sea breeze and the tranquil sound of the waves? Just the two of us. Talking. Do you still remember that day?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Really!? You do? But aren't memories strange? Just when you think you've forgotten about something, it comes floating back into your heart. I guess its just lying there in wait. Waiting for that right moment. Why, we might even remember this very moment someday. In 10, 20 years when we're all grown up and have kids of our own. Then one day. When the time comes. I wonder what kind of adults we'll be? What kind of life we'll be leading? I wonder what to make of this day?"  
  
~END FLASH BACK~  
  
Serge leaned in close up to Leena's ear, "We'll never forget this day, Leena. I'll never forget you, so don't forget me."  
A tear escaped Serge's sea blue eyes and fell on Leena's cheek. And with that he lifted Leena from the bed of flowers and down onto the canoe.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Ona, the fisherman from the docks stood up.  
  
"One day we will all return to Mother Sea. Embraced in her lullaby," the man began looking out onto the sea. He unlike Radius, was not so bold. The Fisherman's voice was shaky for he too was fighting back tears of his own.  
"That forsaken day was Leena's. She will now return to the sea and join her kin in everlasting peace."  
  
Serge walked to where the canoe was tied. Serge drew his Sea Swallow and cut the tie that held them together. He placed his foot upon the edge of the boat.  
"I'm sorry you could never know what kind of adult you would have been," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He blinked again and more tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks.  
His foot trembled. He couldn't let go of his best friend. This was the last time Serge could ever see her face.  
He closed his eyes tightly and pushed off the canoe as hard as he could, then stepped back to watch his best friend, Leena, leave his life forever.  
  
~FLASH BACK~ (sorry that there are a lot of these this chapter but you think about the memories you shared with a loved one a lot when he or she dies.)  
  
Leena stands on the pier carefully watching her siblings while they swim.  
  
"- My mother told me not to mourn for dead loved ones."  
  
~END FLASH BACK~  
  
Serge stood there for a long time even after all the people had left, just watching the sea. Maybe some part of his mind thought Leena would come back if he stood and waited long enough. It was usually like that before. If she wasn't there he waited and eventually she would show up and say, "There you are, sorry I'm late," and it would all be fine again. But not this time. She wasn't coming back, no matter how long he waited for her. This time she would be the one waiting. And when his time came she would be there for him at the gates of heaven, "You're late."  
  
After it was well after dark, Serge went to Cape Howl.  
  
He stared at the monument there for a wile. Then he took out his knife and under the words 'Serge and Leena forever." he wrote:  
  
R.I.P My beloved Leena Died: Age 18 from incurable illness  
  
Nobody can take anything away from her, Nor can anyone give anything to her.  
  
What came from the sea, Has returned to the sea.  
  
"And she shall rest there forever more," he said walking back towards the village that would now be so lonely without her.  
  
* tear * That was so sad! Did I really write that? Yup I did. I went through and played out the beginning of the game to get some ideas. Like the flash backs and stuffs. Yup those are from the game. Well any ways, I'd just like to inform every one that this is now a one-shot. It wasn't gunna be but I ruined the first chapter which in my mind was good. So please review. I actually tried to put more description in it without trying to hard, because sometimes that looks annoying. When there's too much description I mean. So please review. I am very proud of this story so please don't kill my confidence with fames! THANKS! ~Lynn 


End file.
